A power supply system of a recreational vehicle, or motor home, usually includes two systems, one system includes a vehicle generator and a starting battery, which are used for supplying power to a starter motor, a headlamp and a vehicle-mounted system of the vehicle; another system is a service battery, and the service battery is mainly used for supplying power to household electricity consumption such as internal life illumination, a pedal, a water pump of the recreational vehicle and the like. In current applications, a starting battery and a service battery are connected mainly through a switch, when the vehicle is running; the vehicle generator charges the starting battery and charges the service battery simultaneously by switching on the switch. When the engine is stopped, the switch is switched off, and the service battery independently provides power supply for such as life illumination of the recreational vehicle, water pump and the like.
At present, most of recreational vehicles can utilize clean solar energy to supply power for them, and the solar cell panel is generally used as a power supply power supply of the household electricity consumption of the recreational vehicle and directly supplies power to the service battery, in this way, the vehicle generator needs not to supply power to the service battery, and thus energy consumption can be reduced. However, if the service battery is only powered by the solar cell panel, a condition of insufficient power supply of the solar cell panel may occur in rainy days, which causes the service battery to be insufficient in charging, so that usage requirements including the internal life illumination of the recreational vehicle are influenced.